


Frankenstein Complex

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bottom Richie Tozier, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Because while this was definitely not what Richie had built the E.D.S. unit for, it wasreally fuckinggood at it. It was strong, first of all. It had to be in order to do heavy lifting, and for it to use that to its advantage when holding Richie up as it fucked into him, felt like abusing that power.Though honestly, how could Richie say that he hadn't thought about this? At least subconsciously? Because otherwise, why else would he have given E.D.S. a dick? A robot built to help in hospitals or warehouses didn't need a dick.Like, talk about unnecessary gendering.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Frankenstein Complex

Richie had never thought that this was what he would end up using years of study and research for. His creation was supposed to help people, and well, alright. He supposed that this was helping him, but it wasn't a necessity. He didn't need to get fucked in order to live a healthy, happy life.

But yet, here he was, bent over the lab table getting absolutely railed by his robot.

Well, robot was simplifying it a bit. Plus, that would have made it a lot kinkier, and Richie was sad to let anyone down, but he wasn't getting fucked by something that was mostly metal and talked with that stereotypical robotic voice. The E.D.S. unit was more like an android he supposed. It mostly looked like a man, although some of of its circuits were visible through the fake skin stretched across its chest. They ran up horizontally from where its naval would have been to its neck and were flashing a bright red. That meant it was overheating, and Richie knew that he should stop it, but he really, really didn't want to.

Because while this was definitely not what Richie had built the E.D.S. unit for, it was _really fucking_ good at it. It was strong, first of all. It had to be in order to do heavy lifting, and for it to use that to its advantage when holding Richie up as it fucked into him, felt like abusing that power.

Though honestly, how could Richie say that he hadn't thought about this? At least subconsciously? Because otherwise, why else would he have given E.D.S. a dick? A robot built to help in hospitals or warehouses didn't need a dick. 

Like, talk about unnecessary gendering.

"You're thinking too much," E.D.S. said with a particularly sharp thrust of its hips.

Richie felt some drool dribble down onto his labcoat.

"I should have known that even fucking you wouldn't turn off that big brain of yours."

"You... you should be thankful for my big brain," Richie finally managed to get out in between incoherent moans. "If it weren't for my big brain, you wouldn't exist."

E.D.S. shrugged.

"Like I would know any better then. So what does it matter? I think I'll just focus on the now. Which you should to. If I had any feelings, I'd say they'd probably be hurt right about now. Am I not any good?"

"Oh, no. You're good. Better than good. I just can't exactly shake the feeling that this is wrong."

"How could it be wrong if it feels so good?" E.D.S. asked.

It let Richie's hips go, causing him to fall face first against the table, but he didn't even get a chance to yell out in shock before he was screaming in ecstasy. E.D.S. was hitting is prostate with every stroke and now it was tugging Richie's cock in time with its thrusts. Richie didn't think he had ever felt this good in his life. If it felt this good now, he was positive that once he came, he was going to die.

Like literally die.

"You can't die on me yet," E.D.S. said, and Richie realized that he had been saying that out loud. "I haven't had all my fun yet."

"Does this really do anything for you?" Richie asked, words muffled slightly by the table.

"You should know. You made me," E.D.S. teased, but then almost softly, it said, "I like that I can do this for you after everything that you've done for me."

"Well, I hope you know that you don't have to."

"Oh, trust me. I want to."

Richie could _hear_ E.D.S.'s grin. The android unfortunately had every right to be so smug, it was fucking Richie so thoroughly. And it hadn't stopped jerking Richie off, so this wasn't going to last much longer. Richie tried to moan out a warning, but he was amazed that he could do anything at that point. (He was thankful for the table to rest on and thankful for E.D.S. holding him in place so he didn't slide off and onto the floor.) With a shout, he came across E.D.S. hand and the table, which then smudged his come into his happy trail. He was too fucked out to care, though.

"That... was... amazing," he let out with a sigh.

"'Was?'" E.D.S. asked. "I think you mean 'is' because I'm not done, and neither are you."

Richie was starting to think that he was going to have to keep this E.D.S. unit for himself. You know, just to monitor how it worked in case any future units down the line needed help. Definitely only because of that and not for any other reason.


End file.
